Fever Dreams
by Faby
Summary: Shuichi gets sick and Yuki shows his caring side, plus Tohma'll discover how close they are.


Title: Fever Dreams

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Shuichi gets sick and Yuki shows his caring side, plus Tohma'll discover how close they are.

Yuki was working in his latest book one rainy afternoon when he heard that Shuichi had finally come home. Shuichi was totally wet and he was unintentionally leaving a water path in the flat.

-"Yuki, I'm home."

-"I heard you."

-"Sorry about this." Shuichi was talking about the mess he had created. "I'll clean it, after I change my clothes."

-"Just go and take a shower." Yuki dismissed him as he usually did with his don't-contradict-me look.

15 minutes later Shuichi was ready to clean the floor, when he discovered that his wonderful and exceptional boyfriend had already done it.

-"Yuki, you didn't have to do it, but thanks any way. Tell me how can I compensate you." Shuici was already hugging him.

-"Just let me breath."

-"Of course." Shuichi let him go, but he started telling Yuki about his day. "You won't believe it, but I never thought it was to rain like this, that's why I came back walking, because if I had know I would have asked for a cab or something." Yuki listened to his lover for almost an hour about how difficult was to walk when raining, how cold he had been, how nice the shower had been and anything related with raining days and water.

-"I'm gonna go to sleep." Shuichi followed him to the bedroom as he always did.

As the night was very cold, Yuki didn't tell anything to his lover, when Shuichi got closer to him and, in fact, Yuki put an arm around the smaller boy waist. The most incredible thing was Shuichi's lack of reaction to the latest act, because usually Shuichi started saying sappy things anytime Yuki was being caring.

The next morning Yuki woke early when he heard Shuichi's voice. Yuki discovered two things, the first one was that Shuichi was muttering nonsense things because of the fever and the second was that Shuichi was covered in a cold sweat.

In all the time they had been living together, Yuki had never seen his lover that sick and that morning he found himself very worried. Half an hour later a doctor left their flat and Yuki was almost relief, he had the medicine and instructions and he knew that Shuichi was to be fine in a couple of days.

The first hours of that morning were spend giving the medicine to his lover, preparing tea and toast bread in case Shuichi felt like eating and answering the calls his beautiful lover was getting, evidentely Yuki wasn't a patient man, so after explaining to Shuichi's crazy manager why he wasn't gonna go to work and reassuring all of Shuichi's friends that the pink haired singer was ok., Yuki was in no mood to be having visits and that's why Tohma found him in the worst mood ever.

-"Eiri-san, how are you doing?" Tohma was as always smiling.

-"What do you want? I don't have time to waste." Yuki was standing in the living room with an attitude that showed how little he cared for the other presence.

-"I heard Shindou-kin is sick and I want to know if I can help you." Yuki didn't like people intruding in the intimacy of his house.

-"We are fine, so you can go now." Yuki was dismissing him, when a soft cough was barely heard. Yuki forgot Tohma presence and went immediately to the bedroom, where Shuichi was awake and trying to drink water.

-"You should have told me you were thirsty." Yuki held the glass of water near Shuichi's mouth. "Perhaps you'll prefer some tea."

-"If you don't mind, I would like it."

-"Don't be an idiot." Yuki answered in the same gentle tone he had all morning. "I'll be back in a second." Just as Yuki turned around he saw that Tohma was in the door of the bedroom. Tohma moved into the room to let Yuki pass towards the kitchen. Tohma was, perhaps, for the first time in a long time, with a serious and thoughtfull look and without the easy free smile he always wore.

-"Shindou-kun, I'm sorry to know you are sick." Tohma said. "I'll make sure to inform K-san that you'll be unable to go to work for some days." Tohma was walking closer to the bed and carefully watching the bedroom, he hadn't entered there since Yuki came back from New York. Tohma noticed all the details that spoke of the presence of the young singer in his friend's life: the photographs of both together, the bright vivid clothes on a chair that obviously belong to the boy in the bed, the collection of CD's, the pink ceular, the couple of posters decorating the wall, one of Bad Luck with Shuichi as the principal figure and other that was stolen from the last presentation of Yuki's book with the writer and the cover of said book, a small fluffy bunny that should have been a gift from Ryuchi. Tohma realized for the first time that Yuki had allowed the boy to disrupt the perfect order of his flat, of his bedroom and of his life.

-"Thanks for coming, Seguchi-san." Shuichi had never known how to behave with the older man, there have always been between them so many unspoken things that Shuichi was never sure what to expect of the presence of the president of NG.

Shuichi was nervous, he had seen the expression of Tohma when he entered the room and Shuichi was wondering if he was to be blamed for interrupting Yuki's work or for making Yuki take care of him.

-"It'll be better if you go." Yuki said while he entered the bedroom with a cup of a fragant tea. Yuki held the cup and Shuichi had no alternative but drink, which would have been a wonderful thing if Tohma wasn't in the room with them.

-"I'll call you later." Yuki just nodded and continued to take care of his patient, while Tohma left the room.

-"Do you like it?" Tohma heard the soft tone od Yuki's voice, his concern and the melodious soft reply.

-"It's perfect."

Shuichi spent the most wonderful 3 days of his life being spoiled by the coldest man alive. It had been incredible that Yuki had being watching that Shuichi took the medicine on time, that the writer had cooked healthy food for his sick lover and that he had listened without complain Shuichi's endless talk. But everything ends and Shuichi's malady was too soon in the past. So in the morning of the fourth day Shuichi found himself being send to work for his lover.

-"Yuki, I think I should stay home, it will be better for my health and I think I have a headache." Shuichi had been begging for the last hour without any result.

-"Take a sweater and have a nice day." Yuki said in a voice that accepted no reply.

-"Yuki, what if I die for being expose to this weather."

-"It's a sunny day." Yuki sighed, in the last days Shuichi had became aware of Yuki's preoccupation and that fact had made him the happiest man alive and now Yuki didn't know what to do in order to recover some peace. "Shuichi if you let me work and go now without anymore comments, I'll take you out tonight." When Yuki noticed Shuichi shinny eyes, he better added: "It'll be just dinnner in the restaurant we usually go." Shuichi was nodding and looking as if a miracle had happened. Yuki knew he was to regret that invitation, but, at that time, it didn't matter too much.

The end?


End file.
